


Strong Bad's Caper

by Healy



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Fire, Gen, caper, gasoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong Bad does a quick caper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Bad's Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/gifts).



> This started out as a Yuletide Invitational Drabble thingy but ended up too long for that. Those Homestar Runner characters sure are chatty, huh. I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't accidentally copy an actual cartoon plot.

Strong Bad hoisted up the gasoline to the porch. “Hey the Cheat, do we got everything ready?”

The Cheat mumbled some yes-noises from above.

“Okay! Let’s get this caper started!” Strong Bad rang the doorbell and signaled the Cheat to wait.

Out the door came Homestar Runner. “Oh heyo, Strong Bad.”

“Why hello there, Homestar,” said Strong Bad. “My, you’re looking awfully over-warm today. Would you like me to pour some of this Not-Gasoline on you so’s you can cool down?”

“Mmm, I _guess_ it’s alright.” said Homestar. He waited while Strong Bad poured gasoline all over him. “Ah, now I feel cool and refreshed.”

Just then Strong Bad gave the Cheat the Signal. “Okay, let him have it!”

The Cheat threw down a dozen lit matches on Homestar, who burst into flames.

“Oo, toasty!” said Homestar. “Thanks for cooling me down and warming me up again, guys!” He went back inside, still on fire.

Strong Bad stared blankly at the door. “I just don’t get that guy.”


End file.
